repriseversefandomcom-20200213-history
Ceara-Grim
Created by Kat . In order to properly demonstrate these abstract concepts, a story will be told. While evil can exist in infinitely many forms, even across the physically defined Order dimension, there are certain expressions that evoke certain forms of evil, multi universally/dimensionally acknowledged. The Evil Eye is one. The Gray family who owned a rather massive plantation in Talia were never of the occult and would typically not call to supernatural forces for aid. They were religious in the sense that they were close to nature but when divinity refused to give them any answers or even properly give any sort of response to the state of the Gray mother and her unborn child, they turned to other methods. Humans like this family were easily swayed one way or the other, all it took was an encouraging word in a particular direction and like sheep they followed mindlessly. Humans, am I right? ~ Certain forces are easier to contact than others. A small ritual and gift would make anyone come running. Of course, the Gray family was not looking for trouble or to mess with what was considered to them to be “evil”, hoping to call upon anyone “pure” for help. There are several “good” forces that inhabit Order who would have easily be able to, but with certain rituals extreme caution must be taken to not evoke concepts that are better warded off. Posing of as a “Guardian Angel”, Evil Eye came to speak to the family, promising to look after the child. In return, it wanted one small thing, to decide that child’s “aura” as mortals called it. ~ Aura? That was definitely manageable! A shake of the hand, and the deal was done. Brigid gave birth to a healthy baby during sunset of the summer solstice, as if the sun gave the child its last rays of the day towards its bright life. Ceara, she was called, the bright and fiery one. Despite her name, she was rather calm and obedient, a token child. Her sunset colored aura shone brightly since infancy, a trait that was described as a well defined and bright future. All was well, but what the family didn’t know was the Evil Eye kept its promise, to watch over the child. They often exchanged in secret, the child only happy to have a friend that only it could see and play with. Since Evil Eye decided the child’s aura, its semblance was also decided by it, a soul exchanging semblance. Evil Eye was patient in nurturing the child and her semblance. Eventually, around the age 4, Evil Eye moved in, convincing the child to activate her premature semblance to become one with Evil Eye. ~ Ceara did not fight, never protested. Somewhere, there was always a thought that something is wrong if she was not allowed to speak about Evil Eye to anyone. But she was not scared anyway, somehow feeling that this was what was supposed to happen, what she was put on this world for. Her premature semblance however did not allow a pure soul switch with Evil Eye and instead a complete fusion with it. In a beautiful array of color, her sunset gradient aura changed. A once beautiful array of red, orange, and yellow slowly was overcome by a dark gloomy color that seemed to set the sunset until all traces of brightness was gone. Instead, fully blackening. Of Evil Eye’s pure form of evil was dissipated, now expressing itself through this embodiment of innocence. Ceara’drochshúil they were known now (“ill” Ceara). ~ Of course, the black aura did not go unnoticed. Or the darkened jet black hair and eyes. Or the ashen gray skin. All of that seemed concerning. Medically there was nothing that could be diagnosed other than a discoloration of the body, a condition that was common in the Celtic Isle family bloodline but never this extreme. Spiritually, no one would answer this time, preferring to stay away from this embodiment of evil. Oddly, wherever Ceara’drochshúil would be near would occur strange misfortunes, signs, turns, look, It’s me, I’m watching. Not only that but Ceara’drochshúil was becoming physically ill. Personality wise, she changed very little, the true expression of her evil never taking form quite yet, but only changing the world around her in subtle and scary ways. Eventually, it was just too much, the fear was drove them out of their minds, visions, movements, accidents. Whatever it was, it had to end, at this point Ceara’drochshúil was not the bright child they had come to love anyway, and they locked her away in a small hut in the far end of their land that was separated from them by heavy Grimm-infested forest. She was already dying and they could just not bear to go through any of it. ~ Ceara’drochshúil was going to rot there, all alone. Or was she? ~ After some time, death came knocking at her door. Well, perhaps not Death themselves, we’ve already established that they’ve been long gone. But one of fifty The Grim Reaper. This one in particular was in charge of children, aiding in their death, often sharing very pleasant playtime moments with them to comfort them about death. Ceara’drochshúil activated more of her Ceara side and appealed to The Grim Reaper’s soft side for innocence, sharing her despair over been locked away by a family she thought loved her. Only because her aura was dark, she seemed scary to them, but never did anything wrong. Look, see! Her actions with her family always displayed that she was a perfect child. The Grim Reaper could physically see in the girl’s past that this was true. Of course there was some times where it seemed that Ceara was playing by herself and doing odd things, but none of it stood out particularly to it. Children come in all forms after all. ~ The Grim Reaper couldn’t bear her suffering and stayed with Ceara’drochshúil quite a bit of time, giving her more attention than he gave most children he bonded with, easily growing to fall in love with the child. It seemed that Ceara’drochshúil just knew how to make The Grim Reaper feel less lonely. Despite being transcendental of both life/death and time/space and have 49 other parts of itself, The Grim Reaper could hardly get any emotional satisfaction of fullness by being its ever encountered. It was generally feared, by children who didn’t quite grasp the concept of death were nice to it, often not scared but mystified. This one in particular seemed to love it back. Often children were just too immature to grasp what love meant. As much as The Grim Reaper would love, they never quite returned that feeling to him like Ceara’drochshúil did. While The Grim Reaper tend to be a bit more cautious about bonding, tending to emotionally detach themselves for their safety’s sake, this one in particular was naive, a bit foolish and emotional. ~ After quite a bit of bonding, Ceara’drochshúil expressed that she just couldn't bear her suffering anymore and asked to be taken now, that she was ready. But … The Grim Reaper didn’t want to. This was its job, what it was supposed to do, yet The Grim Reaper hesitated, exposing its weakness and vulnerability to its fullest extent. In this moment of weakness and hesitation, Ceara’drochshúil quickly moved in. She activated her soul exchanging semblance and traded souls with The Grim Reaper who was fully open by now, unable to defend itself. The Grim Reaper was now locked in the human child’s body, and Ceara’drochshúil was taking the form of a Reaper. But … ~ As it has already been established, The Grim Reaper concepts and properties are incredibly hard to define and comprehend in an mortal/organic way let alone a human way. Therefore, when The Grim Reaper entered the human body, it lost a massive portion of what it used to be, no longer being able to understand trans-dimensional travel, abstract dimensions, its history, or anything about it particularly for that matter. Its personality itself became more defined by human logic instead of supernatural logic and it lost an immense range of abilities regarding time-space manipulation. There were some things The Grim Reaper would generally know about itself, but as time would progress in this restrictive human body, it would soon let those memories go, like a dream one knows it had, but just doesn’t know the details anymore. The robe and scythe were intact, and continue to be one last reminder. ~ Ceara’drochshúil on the other hand was not a The Grim Reaper, and couldn’t sustain its form. She could not grasp what it meant to be The Grim Reaper or understand or hardly fit into the range of abilities that a The Grim Reaper possessed. Therefore the form collapsed in on itself, reverting Ceara’drochshúil into a pure but now physical form of evil that would have been able to do serious damage … If not for the supernatural functions of this dimension. In Order, such thing should not exist. In order to contain the evil, a force surrounded and contained Ceara’drochshúil, turning her into a Monster of sorts, by injecting this what was thought to be a "demon" to a nearby ram, this altered the appearance of this ram greatly. She fled as a Monster, eventually to be captured by Apex who experimented on her to learn the properties of this new devilish, slightly humanoid, ram . The site that was used for experimenting on leftover Monsters to create biochemical weapons was however very unethical, since they could seem to be simply animals. To avoid controversy, this was typically kept out of civilian eyes in Remnant. A fail safe was constructed that would spatially and temporally displace the site, known to conspiracists as Site-13. When the fail safe was activated, the Site was tossed in a random place in space-time and re appeared ten years later in the basement of a chapel in the Horizon Academy of Talia in the same universe and world of that dimension. Grim meanwhile became more human everyday. Well, human defined by Grim. It was still isolated in a hidden and off-put area of the plantation. Not able to escape unless it wanted to face swarm upon swarm of Grimm. Only eight now and no control over its time and space abilities, Grim stayed put. This was still a plantation, and it was given a small hut. Make the best of it? It grew plants, food but mostly flowers. It soon discovered that it didn’t need as much food as it thought as it sustained itself by harness the energy of dark matter to separate its mass across separate dimensions. It instead decides to play around with spatial data of light to grow dark colored plants. It barely had any space-time abilities compared to before, but it was something. Oddly, it felt happy. It couldn’t learn like humans really and it wasn’t really human, but it also wasn’t exactly otherly worldly anymore. It was an abnormality now, but trying to cope with this was difficult as was the loneliness at times. At least it was safe. Will this Good Thing last this Time? Category:Characters